Patapon 2 Bosses
Patapon 2 is filled with powerful monsters and characters who serve as the bosses of the game. Each boss is unique, with different appearances, weaknesses, and attacks. Most bosses have stronger, more vicious cousins that appear in special circumstances or in ancient ruins. Unlike the original game, however, not all of the bosses will be fought during the main story-line. To find certain creatures, you'll have to retrieve their eggs (usually from their weaker or stronger counterparts) and battle them in the Patagate. At Level Ten, most basic bosses gain another, more powerful attack from their stronger cousins. Mandatory Bosses Several bosses cannot be skipped, and must be beaten to advance in the story-line. These bosses are: *Dodonga *Mochichichi *Centura *Manboth *Garuru *Fennichi *Zaknel *Shookle *Kanogias *Dettankarmen Guardian Bosses There are several bosses that guard Key Items like Songs and Juju or Caps for Minigames. Bosses that guard Juju or minigame caps drop them when staggered or killed at Level 3. Dragons The Dragon is Patapon 2's basic boss. Dragons are massive reptilian creatures with elemental breath. They are easy to stagge, and vulnerable to knockback, making them valuable item-droppers. Dragons drop Minerals. Some of them might even drop rare equipment. Dodonga The Dodonga is the first boss in Patapon 2, where it must be killed to obtain the Mater Sprout to revive Mater, The Tree of Life. It is a blue and black, dinosaur-like creature with three curved spikes on its forehead (resembling a mohawk). It is first seen on the fourth level, "Guardian of the Mater Sprout." Afterwards, it may be fought, in the level "Dodonga at Dongara Ruins". Initially, Dodonga has three attacks: # Breathing fire after raising its head and waving its front limbs. Can be avoided with the ChakaChaka defense chant. # Lowers its head slightly, then headbutts your Patapons, sending them flying. Can be avoided with the PonPata song or ChakaChaka defense chat. # Ducks down (without lowering its head) and raises its tail in the air. Then eats one of your Patapons. You can get them back after the mission, but this is notable for preventing your Hero from reviving mid-battle. It is Dodonga's instant-death attack. After level ten, Dodonga gains the powerful roar attack of its stronger cousins as well, so if its jaw starts twitching, get ready for some pain on your army. Defending with the ChakaChaka Song will nullify the damage this attack does to your army (to an extent). In this attack, Dodonga cannot be staggered, and you cannot avoid the attack with PonPata. Description: "Dodonga at Dongara Runins, The First Dodonga you fought was injured by a stone Hero threw; You might have thought him weak, but he's back a second time for a real fight.Defeat the Dodonga to find more precious metals! Majidonga This is a larger, spikier, red-scaled version of Dodonga. Its head lacks the "mohawk" of its lesser cousin, instead bearing two huge horns. This boss is only seen on foggy days in the Dongara Ruins. The first time you fight it, it is called the "Invincible Dragon in the Fog". It has similar abilities to its lesser cousin, but is significantly stronger. Notably, the mere sound of its roar can strike with the force of Dodonga's fire breath and headbutt combined. This powerful new attack can devastate your Patapons-and unlike Dodonga, Majidonga gets this move from Level 1. Avoid with the ChakaChaka defense chant. Description: Invincible Dragon Majidonga, The fearsome beast has returned and you must once again prove your bravery in battle! A victory will award you with the finest of metal known to Patapons. Lose, and Meden will have to collect your ashes! Kacchindonga This mighty dragon of ice has a grievous reputation of crushing entire armies in one attack. It is arguably the rarest enemy of all, only appearing when snow falls at the Dongara Ruins. Nicknamed "The Great Dragon", it is one of the most powerful enemies in the game. Beating it is one of the game's ultimate goals. In addition to its incredibly high health and tremendous strength, the icy weather constantly freezes your Patapons, leaving them vulnerable to its attacks. It's recommended to have a Tatepon hero if you think you haven't got an army with good defense. This pale-blue, ice-covered Dragon is basically an incredibly strong version of Dodonga and Majidonga, sporting the same attacks. However, its breath freezes its victims instead of setting them alight, and its roar sacrifices speed (taking twice as long to charge as normal attacks) for ridiculous power; an unprepared army can be easily destroyed in a single use of this deadly attack. Luckily, you can use the PonChaka song and then the ChakaChaka song, in that order, to lower the damage dramatically. Make one mistake before this devastating attack, and your army could possibly be entirely wiped out. This is the hardest boss out of the Donga family. Do not battle this boss if you feel you are not completely prepared for it. Birds Oversized, hot-tempered Mochichis that can be killed for bones. Apart from being much larger, stronger, and angrier than normal Mochichis, they can fly (somehow) and emit debilitating gases from their rear. At low levels, ironically, they are among the most passive bosses in the game, only awakening when attacked. They`re pretty easy to stagger, but unlike other bosses, they have a counter for it... Mochichichi The Mochichichi looks like a Mochichi but bigger and with green markings.The Mochichichi is also the game's second boss, appearing in the level "Angry Mochichichi". Mochichichi's attacks include: *A vicious triple peck after it glares down at your army. Avoid with PonPata (or early in the game, ChakaChaka). *A full-bodied ground pound telegraphed when it looks to the sky. Avoid by using PonPata or ChakaChaka. *A mostly defensive blast of sleep-inducing gas usually used after being staggered. This is the only attack Mochichichi will make while standing on the ground (instead of flying). ChakaChaka, DonChaka, and PonPata work against this attack. After using this attack, Mochichichi will retreat before returning a short distance away from your Patapons. After level ten, Mochichichi also adds the tornado attack to its move list from its stronger counterpart, Fenicchi. Description: " Angry Mochichichi, A Stronger brid comes attacking the Patapons, but within it hides an even more precious treasure! Defeat the Mochicchichi to get the rarest bone! Fenicci The Fenicchi is a large, flame-engulfed, demon-like cousin of Mochichichi. Like a phoenix, it is totally engulfed in flames. It is battled right after the fight with Garuru. It cannot be set on fire, but is vulnerable to ice- bring enough freezing weapons to the fight, and you can expect a bounty of rare items. It fights much like Mochichichi, but adds fire to its sleeping gas, and sports the ability to summon deadly tornadoes from Level 1. When it sits on the ground and raises its wings, use be prepared with ChakaChaka! A Tatepon hero's Hero Mode will counteract this attack. Spiders Spindly arachnid monsters that dwell in the fog. Without rain, they are invisible and invulnerable to damage, but when visible, suffer from a weak head and susceptibility to fire. Good source for fangs. Centura First seen in the story mission "Centura Hidden In The Fog" Centura appears as a large three-legged spider. The location of Centura's ruins are provided by Gong the Hawkeye. Centura's three attacks are: *Points its tail at a certain point, then stabs a Patapon, absorbing its life force. This Instant-Kill can be avoided by avoiding the spot where the Centura is aiming (use anything that will move the Patapons out of the way- PataPata, PonPata, etc). Hero's killed by this attack will not revive. *Inflating its head and stabbing itself to spray sleeping gas everywhere. Often followed by absorption attack. Avoid with PonChaka or DonChaka, or if that is unavailable, defend against it with ChakaChaka. *Raises its tail out of sight before smashing your Patapons with it. Avoid with PonPata or defend with ChakaChaka. After level ten, it also gains its nastier cousin's (Darantula) skewer attack, which involves putting its tail at a curve off-screen, then stabbing your entire army. Darantula The stronger cousin of Centura, Darantula is a powerful spider with pink and purple coloration and strange, disc-like shapes growing on its legs. Has the ability to skewer entire phalanxes of Patapons with a single stab of its tail. Darantula has all of Centura's attacks, along with its own powerful tail skewer. When it twirls its tail and holds it behind its body, anything standing before it is in for a nasty, sleep-inducing blow. Avoid with the DonDon Bounce, or save at least some of your Patapons with PonPata. PonPata is not entirely effective, though, as Darantula's tail is longer than PonPata's maximum retreat distance. Gaeens Large wooden monsters that resemble robots. They can be defeated for the wood that makes up their bodies. They are strong, resistant to critical hits, and sport somewhat unorthodox attack patterns, but are also relatively slow, large targets that are weak against knockback. Mainly rely on their powerful arms and tremendous mass in battle. Gaeen Gaeen is a goliath which can only be fought in the Patagate. The fight is unlocked by beating Dogaeen for the first time, and taking Gaeen's Egg. Gaeen has three attacks: *He stiffens up as his eyes flash, then a weak, long-ranged laser comes out of them. Avoid with ChakaChaka *Raising his hands above his head and leaning back on one leg, he slams them into any Patapons standing underneath. Gaeen is easily staggered when making this attack, as he is balancing on only one limb. *Slides his hands along the ground, then throws your Patapons up into the air. ChakaChaka or PonPata will avoid this attack. After Level Ten, he can crouch down before jumping right on top of your Patapons. A devestating and very powerful attack. Dogaeen Dogaeen, the stronger goliath, is unlocked via a scroll. The first time you kill him you earn the Requiem of Retreat (PonPataPonPata). Dogaeen must be defeated, as the PonPata song is highly valuable for defeating Worms and Demons. It has the same attacks as Gaeen, but can perform the Body Slam attack from Level 1. Mammoths The mammoths are hardy monsters that dwell in icy lands. High health (even for bosses), resistant to ice, and very difficult to stagger, but incredibly large, slow, and flammable targets. They drop all kinds of meat. Manboth Seen in the story, the Manboth is a thick-furred beast from ancient times. His appearance is like a mammoth (obviously, hence the name) with icy armor on his back. He is sleeping in a glacier when you meet him, so you'll need to break the shell to begin the battle. Manboth attacks by: *Lowering his head, then charging your Patapons and throwing them into the air. *Rearing back on its hind legs, Manboth smashes them into your front line. *Freezes himself and your entire army. Once this happens, you have to break him out of the glacier again. He does this after being staggered a lot, and cannot be staggered while winding up for this attack. Does no actual to damage to your forces. Gains Manboroth's Ice Breath after Level 10 Manboroth The mighty Manboroth is arguably one of the toughest enemies to kill, with tremendous health and powerful attacks, but doing so rewards you with the Hold-tight Hoe-down (PonPonChakaChaka) and high-quality meat. It acts much like Manboth, but boasts the ability to expel chilling winds from its trunk that stop Patapons cold. Unlike most bosses, it has two versions of the technique: *A straight gust that also blows Patapons away. Use ChakaChaka to defend, or a Tatepon's Hero Mode. Signaled when he sucks air into his trunk, enlarging his trunk and chest. *An arcing rain of snowflakes that inflicts light damage (when its trunk curls upwards). When fighting the Manboroth on Level 3, you will get the Ton Kampon hat for the Fwoosh Famooze minigame. Demons Final boss material in the previous game, Demons make a return as both mid-game enemies and final bosses. They have two forms- the basic form and the advanced form. They have deadly powers in either form, but less powerful demons switch between them rather slowly, opening an opportunity for attack. They drop Hides of varying quality or a lot of Ka-Ching, and they are weak against fire. Goruru The final boss of Patapon is back as the guardian of an egg in the Patagate. It's still got two attacks per form until Level 10. In Basic Form: *Appears as a biped dragon, with batlike wings. *Goruru will summon a fireball, then throw it at the Patapons. Use the DonDon Bounce to avoid it. *After hanging his hand over the Patapons, he will grab a Patapon and sacrifice it- dealing 9,999 damage and killing the Patapon instantly. Advanced Form: *Appears as a biped dragon with a large shark-mouth. *Spits out sleep and fire educing embers. Can be avoided with PonPata, ChakaChaka, DonDon. It will lower its head and shake its wings. *Trample and devour Patapons with a devastating charge. It will back away so far you will be unable to see your Patapons, though you can still command them. DonDon is the best defense against this attack. After Level 10 it can launch a gigantic laser from its mouth (similar warning to the first attack, but without the wings quivering) while in Advanced Form. It can be avoided only with the DonDon bounce. It will also add a freezing Tornado attack to its Basic Form. Garuru Garuru is an advanced form of Patapon 1's final boss, Goruru. It is the third and final pet of the Black Hoshipon, guarding the World's Core. Its attacks and forms are the same as Gorl's, but it doesn't need to be at Level 10 to use its freezing wind and laser attacks. Fortunately, you obtain the DonDon jump command before the fight, which can evade all of the beast's attacks. It is best to use this command to avoid all his attacks, in case you become confused about wind-ups. Dettankarmen Dettankarmen Cyclops Form.jpg|Cyclops Form Dettankarmen.jpg|Dog Form Dettankarmen Mask Form.jpg|Mask Form Known more commonly as "The Final Boss," Dettankarmen is nearly unstoppable. It has FOUR forms: the initial Mask Form, the Mask-Beast, the Dog, and the Cyclops. the first two forms do not attack. Its attacks in Dog form include: *Spraying sleeping gas on the Patapons (leans backward as though preparing to lunge). Avoid with DonChaka. DO NOT USE DONDON OR PONPATA as the attack lasts longer than the jump's duration and reaches over the maximum retreat range of PonPata. *Slashing at them with its claws (briefly retreats, and then leaps forward and rears on its hind legs). DO NOT USE DONDON as the attack destroys anyone within range, at any height off the ground. Use PonPata or the Tatepon Hero's Hero Mode. *Eating them. Starting at level 10, It will use Zuttankarmen's Patapon Devour. The most efficient way to dodge this attack is with DonDon bounce. While easier to avoid than claw swipe, this attack instantly kills all Patapons within reach. heroes can be in real danger of this attack, as heroes tend to ignore most commands while in hero mode. In Cyclops Form: *Grabs a Patapon and then roasts it. Instant-Kill used most often after Sleep Gas attack. Avoid with PonPata or DonDon. *Makes a rain of meteors. Starting at level 10, It will use Zuttankarmen's meteor rain. Defend is your only option. Dettankarmen drops a truly massive amount of Ka-Ching when killed. Zuttankarmen Zuttankarmen, also known as "The Other Face," or "The Grey Rainbow," is a hidden boss very few players ever discover. It can be unlocked by defeating Dettankarmen three times and collecting the spawned item. It is the most powerful single foe in the game, having even higher stats and more lethal attacks than Dettankarmen, including eating multiple Patapons at once and summoning a deadly meteor shower. (Transforming into a Cyclops then dancing.) Mask Zuttankarmen.png Zuttankarmen.png Cyclops Zuttankarmen.png Kunels Massive, multi-eyed, worm-like monsters that swim through the earth like water. Use their impressive bulk and powerful fire breath to their advantage in combat, but vulnerable to sleep attacks. Able to tunnel underground to evade some blows. Can be battled for Vegetables. Always use Yumipons against any Worm bosses as they are easy to stagger. They are always on the move which creates a big problem for your melee units. Zaknel Zaknel is a giant, orange-eyed worm that has several plants and trees on its back. Fought after the Patapons cross the desert, you need the PonPata song to battle it. If you do not have the PonPata song, go the the Neogaeen Ruins to defeat Dogaeen. Zakenl attacks include: *A body slam telegraphed when it straightens it starts gulping in air. Use PonPata, as DonDon will still leave Patapons who are close to the the Zaknel vulnerable. *Fire breath, which it signals when it points its body at the sky. DonDon and PonPata will work fine, but PonPata is slightly more risky for sluggish troops. *An earthquake attack (when it lies on the ground and does "the Worm"). Avoid with the DonDon Bounce, as the Earthquake will stagger retreating Patapons. By Level 10, it's also using Dokaknel's rolling attack. Whilst Dokaknel is nodding its head, it is immune to stagger. DonDon can dodge this attack, but if you do not perform it in impeccable timing, Hatapon can fatally die from this attack. Dokaknel Dokaknel is a stronger, green-eyed version of Zaknel that has harpoons and other weapons on its back instead of trees. Despite its size, it can actually roll through the ground like a sawblade (after waving its head back and forth), devastating Patapons in its path. All of its attacks are otherwise the same as Zaknel's, but even stronger. Patapon-Eating Plants Yet another returning Patapon enemy, the Patapon-Eating Plants resemble giant, alien Venus Fly Traps crossed with bouquets in a pot. They induce sleep attacks and can eat up to 3 Patapons at a time, instantly killing them and preventing the Hero from respawning. The three small vine-claws above their head are destructible. Naturally, Patapon-Eating Plants are vulnerable to fire. Shookle The Shookle is the basic Plant boss. Its attacks include: *Sleeping spore attack launched either after bending its vines backward, or when staggered. Unavoidable after being staggered, but it can be avoided by PonPata or ChakaChaka. The spores launch into the air so DonDon will not work. *After using Sleeping Spores, Shookle will jump on Patapons after holding its vines over its head. or *Alternatively, Shookle may eat up to three Patapons at a time (after holding its vines in front of itself). Later after Level 10, it even gains Shooshookle's vine-spawning abilities. Thankfully, its vines are easily destroyed by fire, which can free trapped Patapons. Shooshookle This boss can only be fought in the Patagate, unlocked with the defeat of a level 5 Shookle. Essentially the same, but stronger, faster, and able to spit out seeds which grow into short-lived spears to stab foes (which happens when it lifts its vines above its head, with the "vine-claws" facing upwards). Crabs The second biggest bosses in Patapon 2, and the final returning face from the original game, Crabs are fast and aggressive monsters who attack with massive pincers and strange froth from their mouths. Creatures of fire, they can ignite Patapons with their slashes, but are vulnerable to being frozen. However, when they are frozen they can still slash with their claws. They drop Liquids. Ciokina Only fought in the Patagate, after you beat Cioking once, this weaker, orange version of Cioking is much less dangerous than Cioking. Ciokina attacks by: *Using bubbles that put Patapons to sleep. She snaps her claws AT THE SAME TIME. Avoid with the DonDon Bounce, but the PonPata song can still catch slower Patapons. *Slashing Patapons with her claws after snapping her claws ALTERNATELY. A very dangerous attack only avoidable with the PonPata song. *Tossing Patapons away after rearing OVER your army instead of backwards. Gains Cioking's death-inducing bubbles at Level 10, which are signalled by the boss bobbing up and down on its legs. Cioking Monstrous, spine-ridden (and weapon-ridden) crustacean. Combines sleep-inducing bubbles with devastating pincer attacks. Among the hardest mandatory monsters in the game, boasting two instant-death attacks (throwing Patapons and spitting bubbles that suffocate them). You learn the DonChaka party song before the fight, which can greatly reduce the effect of the sleep bubbles. Cioking is also in Patapon 3. Cannos Demonic, fortress-like robots that wield high-tech weapons. Created by the Karmen Tribe, these fortresses carry their maker's icon on their heads. They usually prefer bombs with a variety of negative effects. Their attack cues are more subtle than most bosses, requiring a sharp eye and ear to identify. Incredibly resistant to damage, but very easy to knock over and stagger. Drop Alloys when battled. Kanogias Kanogias is a massive war machine brought into the Patapon world by the Karmen. One of the final obstacles between the Patapons and Ormen Karmen, it is heavily armed and armored. It attacks with: *Firey machine guns that fire a blast of highly destructive cannon balls at your forces.They wave around at first, then lock in a forward position and make a whirring noise as Kanogias leans forward. ChakaChaka is not enough- you will need PonPata, or if your forces are not too close to Kanogias, DonDon will suffice. *A wrecking ball above its head, the boss raises it all the way to the end of its pole while the he leans forward. Then Kanogias swings the ball into the air and onto your forces before realing it back in. Avoid with PonPata. *Bombs Kanogias spits from its mouth. He leans backward and opens his mouth. By Level 10, it even has a cannon strong enough to destroy anything standing on the ground. Ganodias A mighty guardian boss that lurks in the last "ruins" level before the final battle with Dettankarmen. He is a little more resistant to knock back than Kanogias. Apart from improved versions of Kanogias' attacks, it possesses a tremendously powerful (and ridiculously huge) weapon: the Ultimate Destruction Cannon, which obliterates all that stands before it. Luckily, it lacks vertical range, so be ready to jump when the boss' upper body opens up, because this is one of the only three ways to survive this powerful weapon. The other way is to bring a Tatepon Hero and enable Hero Mode. Another is to wear the hero mask Kachinkocchi. This may only work once depending on how much health the base character has. Karmen Bosses Bababaan.jpg|Bababaan the Demon Gate Ormen Karmen in Patapon 2.png|Ormen Karmen- Leader of the Karmen Tribe Zugagang.jpeg|Hades Tank Zugagang Pharamatara.png|Pharamatara There are several other enemies in the game who could be considered bosses, but who do not fit with the established form of the monsters mentioned above. Some of them are even regular Karmen or Akumapons that have more powerful weapons. These beings are generally affiliated with the Karmen and Akumapon tribes, either as high-ranking members of their organization, or as powerful creatures and devices directly aiding their forces. Pharamatara A Cloud-Demon summoned by the Karmen, he guards the Cloud Sea. He can be battled in the Patagate after initially defeating him. He has a floating hand, which will flick Patapons away. He yawns, releasing a freezing cloud. Pharamatara cannot be refought in the Obelisk, but he has his own Battle Egg. The Dark One and Demon Gate Bababaan A Yaripon of the Akumapon Tribe, he wields a Great Ice Spear and Mask. He appears with Black Hoshipon and sells his soul to Bababaan. A demon that appears in support of the Dark One, he is summoned by Black Hoshipon. He takes the appearance of a massive gate. He has two attacks: a laser emitted from his eye, and when damaged (he'll turn from green-striped to purple-striped), he will shoot dark embers similar to those of Goruru's. Both attacks can be avoided by the PonPata. Kuwagattan and Matango The General Kuwagattan is a Dekapon of the Akumapon Tribe. He wields the Heaven Hammer and Heaven Sheild. Matango is a large, Mushroom or Alien-like monster with tentacles. He throws rocks, just like a Robopon does after charging its attack. Kuwagattan drops a Heaven Hammer (an immensely powerful weapon) or a Heaven Shoulder. Kuwagattan is highly deadly. He can smash your Hatapon in one attack. Avoid his attacks and use Tatepons along with Megapons and Yumipons or Yaripons for optimum attack potential against both Kuwagattan and MAtango simultaeously. Like the other Karmen generals, Kuwagattan will taunt your forces, telling them to attack him, before attacking himself. Sokshi Gate One of two Karmen Buildings with actual weapons. It is the second-to-last fortress before you reach the battle with Ormen Karmen and Dettankarmen. The weapons it employs include a large axe, a saw, and cannons. All three of these weapons can be destroyed before the fortress itself falls. Sokshi Gate spawns Dekamen, Megamen, and Yarimen. Karmen General Nomen The first Karmen General, he is battled on the Bryun Snowfields while transporting the catapult to Sokshi Gate. Like Kuwagattan, he taunts your forces before attacking himself. He is a Tatepon Karmen, equipped with the Heaven Sword and Shield (which he will drop when killed). Karmen General Kimen The second Karmen General, encountered in the Moakan Desert. Like Nomen and Kuwagattan, he will taunt you before attacking you. He has a pet Gancheek that he names Ganchiku, which will give you a seed if you kill it. He is equipped with the Heaven Spear, and is a Karmen Yaripon. Karmen General Hukmen A Karmen Mahopon, he wields the Heaven Staff and Heaven Boots. That last boss you face before Sokshi Gate, he will taunt you like the last four Generals. Zugagang A tank resembling the Zigotons Zigerzank. It has sleeping arrows and Cannons. Its wheels have spikes on them, damaging Patapons attacking too close to the vehicle. The last boss before the battle with Ormen Karmen. Ormen Karmen Ormen Karmen is the Karmen leader. He has four attacks: *He will gas the Patapons with sleeping gas after saying "Let´s see... Where did the mask go?". Avoid using DonDon, PonPata, or DonChaka. *After saying "Have a taste of my freezing fists!" he will smash icy fists into your Patapons. Avoid using DonDon. PonPata will not work. *"Dance, dance my flames!" he says as he launches fireballs at your forces. DonChaka and ChakaChaka work fine. *His massive hammer Giganthor is summoned when he says "Dwell in my hands, god of thunder!". You must use PonPata to retreat, or if you are close enough, the hammer will smash behind your Patapons. If you can get past Ormen Karmen (through a glitch or some other means) and break move past him, you can break a Patapon out of cell. Trivia *The Dragon/Dodonga Species has the most bosses in the series so far. *Gaeens, Birds, and Plants, tend to "fake out" players by retreating a short distance and then returning to the fray. More powerful Demons also use this tactic, but much less frequently. Birds do it too, but their tactic is more predictable (being used after a gas attack). Kacchindonga does this sometimes too, after retreating it will walk all the way back. However, this will only happen if you put him in three flames. *There are fourteen bosses that can ignite Patapons (Dodonga and Majidonga, Kunels, Gaeens, Crabs, Fenicci, Goruru/Garuru, Cannos, and Zuttankarmen), seven with freezing abilities (Kacchindonga, Demons, Mammoths, and Cannos), and sixteen with the ability to force Patapons to sleep (Birds, Spiders, Plants, Crabs, Demons, and Cannos). Of those bosses, five can inflict two different status effects (Fenicci, Crabs, and Dettankarmen/Zuttankarmen), while Demons and Cannos can inflict all three. Most bosses can stagger Patapons with at least one of their attacks *Seven boss types possess instant-kill attacks (Dragons, Crabs, Plants, Demons, Spiders, and Cannos). Four types have an instant-kill attack that can affect multiple Patapons (Crabs, Plants, Cannos, and Dettankarmen/Zuttankarmen), but only Crabs and Dettankarmen/Zuttankarmen have multiple attacks that instantly defeat their victims. *All bosses can drop Ancient, Giant, or Heaven equipment at a certain level, but Dokaknel, Cioking, Shookle, and Dogaeen are the only bosses who can drop entirely unique weapons; Dokaknel drops a spear, while the other three drop horns. *Every one of the Demons' attacks can be dodged by jumping (DonDonChakaChaka) or dancing (PataPonDonChaka), while retreating (PonPataPonPata) can almost certainly evade everything the Birds can throw at your army. Other bosses require a combination of jumping, defending, and retreating to escape all of their abilities. *Birds and Crabs like Mochichichi and Cioking are the only bosses that have smaller, huntable versions (Mochichi/Motiti and Parcheek, respectively). *By bringing Menyokki or their upgraded forms to a boss fight, a skilled player can farm a massive ammount of materials from the boss (as Menyokki have large Stagger rates). *It is possible to kill the Dodonga at "Destiny at Nanjaro Hills", but to do that you need a hacked save data with strong weapons. When you kill it, it does not drop a egg like it normally would when the hero trows a rock at it, it drops a sword. Back at the Patagate, it would seem like the hero has been freed from the rocks even if he's still locked in between them in the "Mission Complete" screen. *When bosses try to Devour/Instantly Kill one, or more, of your Patapons, they'll choose who to Devour/Kill by Power; First Patapon that's Powerful than the Rest is going to get Devoured/Killed out there. **Hero, is a Garanteed Choice for the Patapons. Since He's the strongest, and there's a lot of Patapons nearby the Boss, he'll go out first. **Zuttankarmen, is an Exception to choosing who to Devour/Insta-Kill, however. Zuttankarmen can do whatever he wants when he tries Devouring; He can Devour/Instantly Kill as Many/ALL Patapons, as he pleases. It's possible to lose this fight, and have all of your Patapons gone from him, in the battle. See also *Patapon 3 Bosses *Patapon Enemies and Bosses es:Jefes de Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Half-Boss Category:Karmen Category:Akumapon Category:Story Character